svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Enar's Vacation
Enar's Vacation is, or will be, the first novel set in the Odd Lands setting. The story is simple and the focus is more on characters, emotions and settings than on plot and intrigue. The main purpose of this part of the project is to get started on a larger story, to see what it's like and to learn from it. Scenes will be published here as they are written. They will not have been proofread by anyone but me and any feedback is welcome, even if it's just about errors in spelling and grammar. I'm estimating there will be roughly fifty scenes as that's what I've planned for so far. However, knowing myself there will probably be more. The goal is to add on average one scene a week. Synopsis To avoid setting any kind of false expectations I'm outlining the story here. The concept is simple: boy meets girl. There will be no exciting action scenes, no fantastic monsters and no extraordinary displays of magic. It's meant to be a simple story, about Enar, who goes on vacation and about the places he sees and the people he meets. Comments and Feedback All pages on the wiki have comments enabled. There's no need to log in or to get an account to make a comment on a page. You can be completely anonymous if you want to (your IP will show though). However, if you do decide to leave a note, please add some kind of signature at the end of it. That way I'll be able to tell comments from different people apart. Open Beta The Open Beta version of Enar's Vacation is now available for download. You'll find it's dedicated page here. Full Book Downloads The first draft of the novel is now complete and available for download. As further drafts are finished, they too will be made available here. The final draft will probably not be available here. * Enar's Vacation - First Draft Full Chapter Downloads As full chapters get completed they will be made available as individual downloads. *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 - Chapter 7, revision 2 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 * Chapter 19 * Chapter 20 * Chapter 21 * Chapter 22 * Chapter 23 All files are in .mobi format and can be read using the Amazon Kindle. Enar's Vacation Day 1 Traveling through the countryside, by train and by horse-drawn cart. Chapter 1 The complete first chapter (scenes one to four) can now be downloaded as a separate file for use on eReaders and similar. This file will only be updated if there is a significant change to the story - and once the story is complete. For the most up to date version, check the pages of the respective scenes. Last version published 2013/06/05 - MOBI (Kindle), PDF. Day 1 - Scene 1 Where we are first introduced to Enar. - Published 2013/05/15 *''2013/05/20 ''- Spelling and grammar changes based on comments. - Content clarifications, also based on comments. *''2013/05/25'' - Added a character description. Day 1 - Scene 2 Where Enar arrives in the East Hemsfil Anetacht and meets Hasse.'' - Published 2013/05/15'' *''2013/05/18'' - Removed the last third and replaced it with Day 1 - Scene 2 - Part 2 *''2013/05/26'' - Spelling and grammar corrections based on comments. Day 1 - Scene 2 - Part 2 Where Enar and two othe tourists rides a horse and cart and learn about the Green Man. - Published 2013/05/18 *''2013/05/22 - Minor content change to accomodate for the setting in the next scene. *''2013/06/05 - Various content and grammar/spelling changes. Day 1 - Scene 3 Where our friends arrive in Grums and Enar gets to bring water to the horse. - Published 2013/05/23 *''2013/05/27'' - Minor spelling corrections Day 1 - Scene 4 A ride throught forested hills. - Published 2013/05/30 Chapter 2 The complete second chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2013/06/14 - MOBI (Kindle), PDF. Day 1 - Scene 5 Arriving in Hyardum and meeting the hosts. - Published 2013/06/05 Day 1 - Scene 5 - Part 2 Walking up a hill is hard work. - Published 2013/06/06 Day 1 - Scene 6 In which Enar contemplates the difficulties of showering without running water. - Published 2013/06/07 *''2013/06/27 ''- Spelling corrections based on reader feedback. Day 1 - Scene 7 Dinner with the host family. - Published 2013/06/14 *''2013/06/15 -'' Minor word-flow changes. *''2013/06/24'' - Conversation flow adjusted based on feedback from Mythic Scribes forums. Day 1 - Scene 7 - Part 2 Dinner with the host family. - Published 2013/06/14 Day 2 Chapter 3 The complete third chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2013/11/21 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 2 - Scene 0 Waking up in a strange new bad. - Published 2013/06/21 Day 2 - Scene 1 The mysteries of breakfast in an unfamiliar kitchen. - Published 2013/06/21 *''2013/06/28 - Minor change to set up for next scene. *''2014/04/05 - Edited to allow for sylphs being air spirits. Day 2 - Scene 2 Breaking the fast with family. Talk of "strange things" and of plans for the days to come. - Published 2013/06/28 *''2013/06/30'' - Edits for clarification based on reader feedback. Conversation Plan. - This is the outline of the conversation I did before writing the scene. Day 2 - Scene 3 Walking to Hyardum *''2013/09/10'' - Minor adjustments Day 2 - Scene 3 - Part 2 Passing the crossroads, *''2013/09/10'' - Minor adjustments Day 2 - Scene 3 - Part 3 Looking at the inn. *''2013/09/10'' - Minor adjustments Day 2 - Scene 3 - Part 4 Wandering in the forest. *''2013/09/10'' - Minor adjustments Day 2 - Scene 3 - Part 5 Enjoying a pleasant view. *''2013/08/11'' - Content changes based on feedback from Mythic Scribes forum thread . *''2013/09/10'' - More changes based on feedback mentioned above. Chapter 4 The complete fourth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2013/11/21 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 2 - Scene 4 Having a drink in the sun outside the inn. Day 2 - Scene 4 - Part 2 The meal arrives, but so does someone else. Day 2 - Scene 5 Walking from the table and out into the field, to the shade under the trees. Day 2 - Scene 5 - Part 2 About music and dreams and a beautiful woman. Chapter 5 The complete fifth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2013/11/21 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 2 - Interlude A All the nothing that happens while you sleep the afternoon away. Day 2 - Scene 6 Time to wake up and go home. Day 2 - Scene 7 A quiet chat outside the burrow at the end of the day. Day 3 Chapter 6 The complete sixth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2014/02/14 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 3 - Scene 1 Waking up and doing things you're not supposed to. Day 3 - Scene 2 A walk and a talk and a great many questions. Day 3 - Scene 3 Breakfast is almost ready Day 3 - Scene 3 - Part 2 Breakfast is still a somewhat chaotic affair at Rolf's place. Chapter 7 The complete seventh chapter is now available for download. First version published 2014/02/28 - MOBI (Kindle) Revision two published 2014/03/21 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 3 - Scene 4 Arriving at the kennel. Dogs. Dogs everywhere. *''2014/02/21-22'' - Plenty of polishing on the introduction. Day 3 - Scene 4 - Part 2 Meeting the guide and naming a puppy. Day 3 - Scene 4 - Part 3 Receiving instructions and departing. Day 3 - Scene 5 Setting out on a journey by foot. Day 3 - Scene 5 - Part 2 Walking through the forest and drinking from a waterfall. Dogs don't like cameras too. Day 3 - Scene 5 - Part 3 Climbing a hill, arriving at a destination. *''2014/03/20'' - Major revision. Rewrote the end and added a lot of text from the beginning of the next chapter. Chapter 8 The complete eight chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2014/03/21 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 3 - Scene 6 The strange things that can happen under an old tree. *''2014/06/02'' - Slight updated to Amanda's appearance. Day 3 - Scene 6 - Part 2 Sometimes things don't work out the way they should Chapter 9 The complete ninth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2014/03/21 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 3 - Scene 7 Short interlude. Day 3 - Scene 8 Parting with a good friend. Day 3 - Scene 9 Home and safe, with good food and strong drink. Day 3 - Scene 9 - Part 2 The dark quest for tea. Day 4 Chapter 10 The complete tenth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2014/05/12 + MOBI (Kindle) Day 4 - Scene 1 The pain of the morning after. Day 4 - Scene 1 - Part 2 An expected visitor. Day 4 - Scene 2 Walking the walk of shame. Day 4 - Scene 3 All the things that can happen before breakfast. Chapter 11 The complete eleventh chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2014/05/25 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 4 - Scene 4 Walking with Rolf through the forests Day 4 - Scene 5 Arriving at the Gazebo and starting to patch it up Day 4 - Scene 6 Lunch in the grass Day 4 - Scene 7 Finishing up the repairs Chapter 12 The complete twelfth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2014/06/05 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 4 - Scene 8 Rushing off to an important meeting Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 1 An unexpected encounter Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 2 Talking Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 3 ...and talking Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 4 ...some more talking Day 4 - Scene 9 - Part 5 The saying of farewell. Chapter 13 The complete thirteenth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2014/06/25 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 4 - Scene 10 Relaxing on the porch at the end of the day. Day 5 Chapter 14 The complete fourteenth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2014/10/07 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 5 - Scene 1 Day 5 - Scene 2 - Part 2 Day 5 - Scene 3 Chapter 15 The complete fifteenth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2014/10/07 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 5 - Scene 4 Day 5 - Scene 4 - Part 2 Day 5 - Scene 5 Chapter 16 The complete sixteenth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2014/10/07 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 5 - Scene 6 Chapter 17 The complete seventeenth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2014/10/07 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 5 - Scene 7 Day 5 - Scene 8 Chapter 18 The complete eighteenth chapter is now available for download. Last version published 2014/10/07 - MOBI (Kindle) Day 5 - Scene 9 Day 5 - Scene 10 Day 5 - Scene 11 Day 5 - Scene 12 Day 5 - Scene 12 - Part 2 Day 5 - Scene 12 - Part 3 Day 5 - Scene 12 - Part 4 Day 5 - Scene 12 - Part 5 Day 5 - Scene 12 - Part 6 Day 5 - Scene 13 Day 5 - Scene 14 Day 5 - Scene 15 Notes, Script, Outlines This is where all the notes from the planning of the story goes. Note: all pages linked below contain spoilers of some sort. Original Script This is the first outline that was written for the story. It contains the chain of events from start to end as well as the names of all characters and places that were thought of at the time along with short descriptions. Second Outline The work on the second outline started after chapter five was completed. It covers days three to six in significantly greater detail than the original script. First Scratch This is the first iteration of the second outline. Amanda - Characterisation When I started on the second outline I decided that I should develop Amanda into a fully fleshed out character before I put her in the story. Below is a list of the short stories written about Amanda to help me get a better grip on who she is. Driving Home Alone This short takes place as Amanda drives back to Storvak after just having met Enar at Old Hill. Help Needed This short takes place after the events of Enar's Vacation, perhaps a few months or so into the future. Amanda Goes Dancing The is a series of shorts about Amanda at a rave party in the a forest somewhere outside her hometown. I've previously noted that she lives in Got, but this might change depending on how this pans out. Sailing With Thunder This short features Amanda and Neta on a cruise aboard a luxury airship. It's written as an entry ina challenge on the Mythic Scribes forums. Download Sailing With Thunder for Kindle here. For anyone curious or interested in seeing how the story changed as I planned it, the story's outline can be found here.